


Reckless Brats (#273 Naughty)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is being a reckless brat and Ian is out of patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Brats (#273 Naughty)

“Did you really feel that was necessary, Professor?” Ian growled as he slammed his hotel door.

“I knew you had me covered.”

“Did you? So even after being expressly told to keep away you had to show up at the scene?”

Charlie grinned. “What can I say, I like seeing my math in action. I don't mind seeing you in action either.”

“It was dangerous!”

“I was fine.”

“I should put you over my knee like the naughty spoiled brat you are.”

Charlie placed a hand on his hip. “Promises, promises.”

“That's it.” Ian had enough. He grabbed Charlie and dragged him over to the hotel chair then pressed Charlie face down across his lap. He dropped his hand six times in rapid succession.

Charlie yelped and squirmed but didn't try to stand up.

Ian shoved Charlie's thick jeans down around his knees then went back too it. He didn't hold back and didn't keep count.

Charlie shouted, screeched, and cussed but didn't try to get away.

When Charlie's voice was hoarse and Ian's arm ached he stopped. “Charlie, please don't put yourself in danger.” Ian said very calmly.

Charlie sniffed. “Okay.”

With a bit of effort he lifted Charlie and laid him across the bed. His backside was already purple and would certainly be bruised. Ian tried not to feel guilt. Normally he never left marks.

He fished some cool gel from his shaving kit and began to rub it in. Charlie hissed a little. “Sorry.” Ian mumbled.

Charlie shook his head. “When have I ever minded you rubbing things on me?”

“Next time let’s skip you being a reckless brat and just go straight to the rubbing of stuff.”

“I'm sorry I scared you but I knew you had me covered and I knew you'd keep me safe.”


End file.
